Magical Mister Mistoffelees/German
The German lyrics for "Mr Mistoffelees". There are two main translations: * Translation by Michael Kunze for Vienna 1983, Zurich 1991, revised for Berlin 2002, Düsseldorf 2004, German Tour 2005, German Tent Tour 2010-2013, Vienna 2019 * Translation by Sabine Grohmann, John Baer, Marc Henning for Hamburg 1986, revised for Stuttgart 2001 Vienna 1983 "Mister Mistoffelees" Rum-Tum-Tugger: Vielleicht hilft uns Mr. Mistoffelees der Kater, der zaubern kann Das Wunder der Wunder der großen Magie ist Mr. Mistoffelees Zaubergenie Alle staunen: Abrakadabra, welch ein Kater der wunderbare und magische Mr. Mistoffelees Er ist ruhig und nur klein von Gestalt Er ist Schwarz von den Ohr'n zu den Zehen Und er kriecht durch den winzigsten Spalt Kann auf schmalstem Geländer noch gehen Er verblüfft jeden Tag Jung und Alt Seine Kartentricks sind sehr gefragt Und man darf nicht vergessen dass er nach dem Essen noch im Haus die Mäuse verjagt Er lässt Korken verschwinden vom Tisch Doch das ist erst der Anfang der Schau Da lag eben noch neben dem Fische eine Gabel, das weißt du genau Plötzlich ist sie verschwunden und ist nicht mehr hier Später findet man sie im Beet vor der Tür Alle staunen Alle: Abrakadabra, welch ein Kater Der wunderbare und magische Mr. Mistoffelees Mistoffelees: Presto! Alle: Abrakadabra, welch ein Kater der wunderbare und magische Mr. Mistoffelees Rum-Tum-Tugger: Manchmal denkt man er ist nicht ganz wach Kaum ein Kater ist stiller und scheuer aber manchmal schreit er auf dem Dach Als sei er umgeben von Feuer In der Tat gebietet er dem Feuer wenn er oben ist auf dem Dach wenn er nicht wär im Haus, dann bräche es aus Darin liegt der kleine Beweis seines Bündnisses mit dem Geheimen Auch, dass man ihn stundenlang rief und suchte in Hecken und Bäumen wo er doch im Vorgarten schlief Jetzt hat dieser Kater, der kann ja der kam, als Kätzchen verzaubert ins Haus nebenan Alle staunen Abrakadabra, welch ein Kater der wunderbare und magische Mr. Mistoffelees Alle: Abrakadabra, welch ein Kater der wunderbare und magische Mr. Mistoffelees Rum-Tum-Tugger: Jetzt hat dieser Kater, der kann ja der kam, als Kätzchen verzaubert ins Haus nebenan Alle staunen Abrakadabra, welch ein Kater der wunderbare und magische Mr. Mistoffelees Alle: Abrakadabra, welch ein Kater der wunderbare und magische Mr. Mistoffelees Abrakadabra, welch ein Kater der wunderbare und magische Mr. Mistoffelees Abrakadabra, welch ein Kater der wunderbare und magische Mr. Mistoffelees Abrakadabra, welch ein Kater der wunderbare und magische Mr. Mistoffelees Abrakadabra, welch ein Kater der wunderbare und magische Mr. Mistoffelees Rum-Tum-Tugger: Hochverehrtes Publikum, wir präsentieren den magischen Mister Mistoffelees! Hamburg 1986 Credit to trifika "Mr. Mistoffelees" Alle: Wo ist denn bloß Old Deuteronomy? Rum Tum Tugger: Ihr solltet Mr, Mistoffelees, den wahren Zauberkater fragen. Daran gibt es keinen Zweifel, ich kann es Euch sagen. Bitte, hört mir zu und lästert nicht, er benutzt nur eigene Erfindungen. Es gibt keinen Kater wie ihn in der ganzen Metropole. Er besitzt alle Patente und Monopole für das Kreieren überraschender Illusionen und das Schaffen exzentrischer Konfusionen. Die größten Magister selbst lernen noch viel Von Mr. Mistoffelees‘ magischem Spiel. Und wir singen: Oh! Ja! Wir wissen, nie war ein Kater so sehr gerissen, der magische Mr. Mistoffelees! Er ist klein, er ist schwarz wie die Nacht, von der Stirn runter bis zu den Zeh’n. Er entwischt durch den winzigsten Spalt, kann das schmalste Geländer begeh’n. Erst verzaubert er Karo in Pik, danach würfelt er jedesmal Pasch, man wird hypnotisiert und zum Glauben verführt, dass er gewiss nur Mäuse erhascht. Mit ‘nem Korken spielt er jeden Trick, und er jagt alles, was sich bewegt; sucht man mal nach dem Silberbesteck und glaubt einfach, man hätt‘ es verlegt: Grade war es noch da und jetzt plötzlich nicht mehr, doch am Sonntag taucht’s auf unter’m Kaffeegeschirr. Und wir singen: Alle: Oh! Ja! Wir wissen, nie war ein Kater so sehr gerissen, der magische Mr. Mistoffelees! Oh! Ja! Wir wissen, nie war ein Kater so sehr gerissen, der magische Mr. Mistoffelees Mistoffelees: Meine Art ist sehr vage und still Und es wirkt ganz gewiss ungeheuer, klingt vom Dach meine Stimme ganz schrill, und dabei lieg‘ ich gemütlich am Feuer. Manchmal hört man mich noch vor’m Kamin Und prompt steh‘ ich da vor der Tür, und ein jeder schwört, er hätt’s schnurren gehört, was genug Beweis ist dafür, was ein schlauer Zauberer kann. Und man sagt, dass jemand mich rief und im Garten zu suchen begann, während ich auf der Bettdecke schlief. Rum Tum Tugger: Sein neuester Trick war so unheimlich gut: Er zog sieben Kätzchen zugleich aus dem Hut. Sein neuester Trick war so unheimlich gut: Er zog sieben Kätzchen zugleich aus dem Hut. Und wir singen: Oh! Ja! Wir wissen, nie war ein Kater so sehr gerissen, der magische Mr. Mistoffelees! Alle: Oh! Ja! Wir wissen, nie war ein Kater so sehr gerissen, der magische Mr. Mistoffelees! Oh! Ja! Wir wissen, nie war ein Kater so sehr gerissen, der magische Mr. Mistoffelees! Oh! Ja! Wir wissen, nie war ein Kater so sehr gerissen, der magische Mr. Mistoffelees! Oh! Ja! Wir wissen, nie war ein Kater so sehr gerissen, der magische Mr. Mistoffelees! Oh! Ja! Wir wissen, nie war ein Kater so sehr gerissen, der magische Mr. Mistoffelees! Rum Tum Tugger: Meine Damen und Herren, der magische Mr. Mistoffelees! Stuttgart 2001 Credit to mrsmoon_666 (Same as Hamburg 1986) Category:Musical Numbers